


Vocabulary

by DistantShenanigans



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, and creative ones that are my own, and one from MW2 and props if you can tell which one it is, and underaged swearing, fem!Shikaku, from a swearing quiz, genderbender, lots of swearing, unorthodox parenting methods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DistantShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoichi and Ino have the worst timing.</p><p>(Or: Shikamaru makes his mommy proud.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Shino and Shikamaru would be step-brothers via their daddies.
> 
> Yes I'm aware I just said that on a thing for Inoichi/Shikaku and not Shibi/Shikaku. I will write my OTP seriously eventually, until then you get Inoichi/Shikaku crack fluff.
> 
> But seriously Shikaku's a muse that hugs me all the time. He's sad I genderbended him for this series but whatever. You'll see more works for him, some for this universe/series and then one where he's male in my OTP.
> 
> I tried to use Inoichi's POV for this one, but he kind of just... went into shock-mode and noped out on me when he heard Shikaku and Shikamaru cursing.

Inoichi had really no idea what he and his daughter had walked in on. They had been training all morning until late in the evening, so they were running late to have dinner with Shikaku and Shikamaru. Inoichi really, really regrets it.

“Shitfuck.”

“Bloody cock!”

“Assbutt!”

“Dick tickler!”

“Balls sucker!”

They were cursing at each other. Shikaku and Shikamaru were lounging on two chairs in the living room, dinner on the table and waiting for the two Yamanakas, cursing at each other. And they were creative curses. Curses Ino shouldn't be hearing and ones Shikamaru shouldn't even know existed, but Inoichi was too shocked to reach over and cover his baby girl's ears.

“Cock funnel?”

“Twat licker.”

“Douchecanoe!”

“Oh I'm so proud of you!” Shikaku pulled her grinning son to her from the other chair, hugging him tightly to her chest.

“What the hell!?” Ino screeched. The mother and son startled and looked up, the two blinking in confusion.

“What?” Shikaku raised an eyebrow at them, curious as to what the problem her boyfriend's daughter had. Ino's face was red and steam was just about to come out of her ears.

“WHY ARE YOU TWO CURSING AT EACH OTHER!?” Ino screamed.

“Uh, because I wanted to see how much my baby's vocabulary has grown?” Shikaku shrugged, letting her son climb out of her arms so she could stand up. “Dinner's ready, so go wash up.” Ino let out a strangled noise that was probably supposed to be a scream and stormed off, following Shikamaru to the bathroom to wash up. The Nara mother looked at the Yamanaka father and raised an eyebrow.

“You okay?” It took all of Inoichi's will power to not freak out and tell his girlfriend how she wasn't supposed to do that with her child. Instead, he answered with something else.

“What the _fuck_!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Swears came from me, Soap's journal from MW2 (props if you can guess which one!), and a cursing quiz I found through facebook. ... I learned new swears, and my friend and I were like "Shikaku's totally the dad that would have a cursing contest just to see how well his son's vulgar vocabulary grew. And they'd do it in the mission room. While Shikamaru's working. Next to Iruka."
> 
> So that's kinda why I wrote this. XDD


End file.
